Raison d'être —reason for existence—
by Aki Hazuki
Summary: [Hiatus]
1. Prologue: 『The reason for my existence…』

A/N: The idea came to me as I was writing 狐ノ嫁入リ ~A Fox's Wedding~ (still working on that one-shot, I will get it to you guys soon). I wanted to try writing a long story for this, but more gear towards a light novel kind of feel to it. The story would roughly be around 40,000 - 50,000 words long. Expect updates to be slow on this story as oppose to my one-shots right now. I hope this will be a interesting read for everyone. The pairings will be the usual(?), I think. All I can say is, expect a lot of Mayuki and WMatsui moments in future chapters.

* * *

**Raison d'être «reason for existence» **

Prologue: 『 The reason for my existence… 』

"Ugh…ah…aaaaaaaaaagggh!"

I shouted in agony, expressing the feeling of having my flesh burned and a few bones broken. I was battered and beaten, laying on the floor waiting for death to come. Everyone was dead because of him, that _monster!_

How could I have let this happen? I should have been more careful and listen to her. This was all my fault. If only I had pay more attention to her, none of this would have happen.

"_No!_ Don't got with him! Please..."

I called out to them. She was going to leave with him, I didn't want that. I don't want to be separated from her. I can't let this happen but I was too powerless to stop her from leaving.

"Ah, it seems you are still alive. Good. We wouldn't want you dead now, would we? After all the princess wishes for you to be kept alive. But I wonder what right do you have from stopping her? It was her decision to leave. Her wish to destroy everything." the man said.

"Even so, she is still mine. I promise to protect her, regardless of the crime she committed."

"But you couldn't even protect yourself, let alone everyone here. She is wasted on the likes of you."

Here's right. For me, a person who wasn't able to protect anyone, a person who was weak, to have had her by my side was only wishful thinking, but still...

"Why don't you come with me, little mouse?" she asked me sweetly.

I look up to her pleading eyes. She wanted me to come with her, I can see it in her eyes. Standing up, panting, I shook my head in response. I wanted to go with her but I can't. Everyone's feelings and expectation, I don't want to betray them…

"Then come after me, little mouse. If you don't, I will take away everything you hold dear again."

"Why!? Why are you doing this? They were your friends and family too."

"…"

I stumble forward only to fall back down to the ground. She didn't answer me. There was pity in her eyes as I crawled towards her. I need to know the truth. I need to stop her from leaving. I need her by my side. She is mine.

"Princess, we should get going before the gate closes."

"Ah, your right. Let us go then. Until we meet again, my little mouse~"

I was powerless. With no strength left, I can only watch her go with him as they disappeared into the darkness. The only thing left was silence. I cried. I had lost everything again…..

* * *

**_«End of the Prologue»_**


	2. Ch1 Burn My Dread -Everyday life of Wat

A/N: This story is kind of slow pace, so it might bored you guys. I want to write this as a story that builds up its plot and develop it characters more. Sorry for the inconvenience and slow update. On another note, my next one-shot is almost done. It will once again be MaYuki, with the usual couples in it.

* * *

**Raison d'être «reason for existence» **

Chapter 1: Burn My Dread -Everyday life of Watanabe Mayu-

-Part 1-

Ah…I'm late for school now. I wonder if I should just skip but if Takamina finds out, she will lecture me until there's no tomorrow. What to do what to do?

"Thank you young miss for doing this." Obaa-san spoke out.

"No, no, it was no problem." I replied.

"I'm not too heavy now am I? Weren't you in a hurry before?"

"Nope and nope. Obaa-san is light as a feather."

Meh. Might as well skip. On my way to school, I encounter Obaa-san here, carrying a heavy load of grocery. She had strain her back along the way trying to cross the street in a hurry.

I had offer to carry her on my back and her grocery. It was a win-win situation for the both of us. Obaa-san can get to where she needs to be while I can consider this as some form of strength training.

"It's nice to meet someone as kind as you are."

"Ah, I'm not that kind Obaa-san. I'm actually really selfish."

"You don't say, but then again aren't all people a little selfish anyway?"

"Hmmmmm, you can say that. But Obaa-san is the kind one here."

"Now, now, when you get to my age, you will start to regret every little things. It's best to live life to the fullest. After all the world is filled with happiness is it not?"

"Ah, I guess you are right."

We continued working in silence after that. However, to me, those words Obaa-san said were like a blessing. It's not everyday you hear the world is filled with happiness.

A world filled with sorrow. A world full of regret. A world living in fear. A world where death is welcome. A world where God had abandon mankind.

If only mankind hadn't try to surpass God. If only Eve had listen to god. If only the snake didn't tempt Eve, mankind wouldn't be cast out of eden.

A sin born from Eve's betrayal to God, gave birth to a sin that led to our destruction. Human beings were curious creatures from the start. It was their nature. Their sin. They couldn't help opening Pandora's box. They wanted God's love again but even that was futile. So they sought to surpass God in order to win back God's love again. Even that was in vain, for God had abandon us…

…A bunch of baloney adults like to spout to us while growing up at the orphanage. Honestly, I didn't care what they had to say. All I know to be the truth was the adults there were a bunch of idiots who lies to us every single time. If it wasn't for Dr. Kashiwagi, my foster father, I would have truly died that day.

Things such as Gods and the likes are all false things the adults made up to lie to themselves. To make themselves feel better. They are just running away from their problems. Having to live in constant fear of the unknown, they have degraded themselves to something less than a human being.

It was their fault my generation have to live like this yet the adults blame their misfortunes on others instead of fixing the problem themselves. It was ridiculous.

"Obaa-san, we are here." I called out to her.

"Ah, thank you my dear."

Lowering myself to the ground, Obaa-san hopped off and took her grocery back.

"I hope your grandson is happy to see you."

"I bet he is and I hope you do your best in protecting us."

"Eh!?" I replied confused. How did she know?

"In my days, I had a friend who was just were like you. He radiate a certain aura. Your a member of The Order aren't you?"

"Um, yes….it just surprised me you figured it out."

"Hohohohoho."

"Ja, have a good-day Obaa-san."

Waving, I watched her leave. That Obaa-san sure was nice. Back then, growing up life was hard. Many people only care about themselves and resources were scarce back then. They didn't care for my kind at all. If anything, I have been a scapegoat for as long as I can remember.

-Part 2-

Beings known as «Angels» had knock mankind from the top of the food chain. In the four corners of the world, a giant crater was created. They had appear out of nowhere one day about 120 years ago. No one knows how deep those craters reach but we call them «The Abyss» and from within the Abyss, theses Angels came out and prey on humanity. The look similar to humans except they were stronger with a thirst to wipe out humanity. their most distinguish features were their red eyes and angelic wings.

Back then, everything was in chaos and disarray. Guns and nuclear weapons had no affect on them. About one-third of the human population remains today and mankind had lost all hope until 80 years ago. Through trial and error, mankind had manage to capture a Angel in Japan and from various experiments they made a breakthrough.

Scientist were able to construct a Bio-bomb that can finish the Angels off. However, before it was finished, the captured Angel went on a rampage and set a explosion within the facility. Around the same time, The Abyss had exploded causing a miasma to flood the four corners of the world in a wide-spread area of 200 yards. Many people had died that day, those lucky to have survive wished they had died too.

The survivor's offsprings had develop a genetic defect. No one knows how or why but many blame it on the miasma attack. The children had split into two types of people the «Blessed Children» and the «Children of Misfortune».

The Blessed Children or «Shinki» as we call them, had develop red eyes like the Angels but red eyes can only be seen when they are angry and they didn't develop any wings. They were slightly stronger than the average Angels and human beings with an abnormal healing factor. Having the same ability similar to the Angels, government officials sought this as a chance to counterattack. They began to mass-produce child assassin by training them and through selective breeding.

The Angels can produce a weapon from within their bodies to massacre us. The Shinkis are able to do the same but for a short amount of time since it exhaust too much mana, or life energy to maintain their human form with a weapon. As an alternative, «Initiator», a regular human person are asked to provide mana for the Shinki by wielding them.

After many trial and error, Shinki's are able to completely transform into a weapon with Initiators wielding them. The world government had established «The Order», a world organization tasked with defending mankind from Angels. A Initiator are ask to partner up with a Shinki and work for The Order.

A Shinki has no choice but to comply to this order since they are only so few of them. A Shinki can only be but girls and they are the only one who can kill a Angel. Again, no one know's why but scientist believe the making of a Shinki is predetermined by birth from their gender. Hence, there is no such thing as a male Shinki.

As for the Children of Misfortune, they are discarded without remorse and left for dead. Like their namesake they are truly childrens of misfortune. Unlike the Blessed Children, a Child of Misfortune can be any gender but when compare to a Blessed Child, there is nothing special about them except their eyes. When angered, their eyes turn blue instead of red and that is all. Everything about them are all below average than a regular human. Since the birth rate for a Child of Misfortune is even lower than than that of a Blessed Child, the government saw no need for them and cast them aside.

My parents had abandon me since day one of my birth, they only keepsake I have from them was my name. At least, they were nice enough to give me a name but I wish they had let me to drown in a river like all those babies I saw. Growing up in the orphanage, I was often bully and beaten for being a Child of Misfortune. Everyone knew who I was from looking at my bracelet.

The law mandates every Blessed Children and Children of Misfortune are to wear a bracelet as identification. For us, Children of Misfortune, we are not allow to hide our bracelet at all. They were big and bulky, a piece of object I wish to destroyed. They are used to monitor us but more so for the Blessed Children then us. A red bracelet is used for the Blessed Children and a blue one for a Child of Misfortune.

Such a boring life we all lead. Living in constant fear. Fighting for survival. I didn't care about any of this though. Back then, I had given up all hope and didn't fear if I would live or not. But that all changed when Dr. Kashiwagi had adopted me and taken me into The Order.

There's a saying, it takes only one person to change your life and for me that person was Dr. Kashiwagi. He had adopted me and provided me with food and shelter, in return I was to help with his experiment. I didn't mind being a guinea pig, after all I was just a unwanted child anyway.

Dr. Kashiwagi and his colleague, Dr. Akimoto and Dr. Matsui had produce a theory as to why a Child of Misfortune was born. There was a reason for it. The results produce some insight on why we exists. Despite our human abilities being below average, we had a large amount of mana than the Shinki and regular people combined.

The japanese government were shocked by this finding but that didn't mean anything. Society still treated us as garbage. In secret, the government decided to train orphan Children of Misfortune to be Initiators.

As part of the experiment, I thought life was hell in the facility. The training was brutal for us because we had to put in more effort than the average person. Everyone had turned a blind eye on the bullying. Then all of a sudden, the experiment came to a halt when the facility was attack by Angels. Only a few survived the attack.

Thinking back, I wonder if my life would have been different if I had chosen a different path. If I had follow her like she wanted me too. But I was happy there. The past me was happy just staying at the facility because she had been there. She was always by my side. Ahh…, I really want to see Yu—

_We grew up together_

_like an older brother and younger sister,_

_from our childhood on_

_Arguing over who'd get the strawberries_

_on the shortcake, we'd go to school together_

_without speaking to each other—_

"Hello?" I asked, picking up my phone.

"Mayuyu, where are you?" the voice yelled.

"At school…"

"_Oh really!?_ Last I check you're not there. Jurina told me you never made it to first period."

"Ah….."

"We will talk about you skipping class later, right now I need you at the office."

"Is it another Angel attack?"

"Not quite, I need you to take care of a pest since you are free at the moment."

"….ok?"

"Just be here quick."

"Fine. Whatever you say Takamina."

***Click**

Hanging up, I walk towards the direction of the office, my workplace, The Order...

* * *

**_«End of Chapter 1»_**


End file.
